The invention is in the field of cleaning implements, and more particularly is in the field of self-wringing cleaning implements, commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cself-wringing mops.xe2x80x9d
A wide variety of cleaning implements are known in the art, and the prior art has provided numerous sweepers, brooms, mops, and the like. In recent years, one trend in the cleaning implement industry has been towards xe2x80x9cself-wringingxe2x80x9d cleaning implements or mops, the term xe2x80x9cself-wringingxe2x80x9d signifying that water or cleaning fluids may be wrung from the cleaning implement without the aid of a separate wringer bucket or other wringing device. In this respect, the prior art has provided numerous sponge mops, roller mops, twist mops (the term xe2x80x9ctwist mopxe2x80x9d is a generic term for a certain type of self-wringing mop), and the like.
The art also provided numerous sleeve-type mops, in which the cleaning implement is provided with a wringing sleeve that travels axially with respect to the shaft of the cleaning implement. A mop composed of liquid-absorbent strings or strips or the like is disposed at one end of the shaft, and a user may move the sleeve to a position in which the mop is compressed within the sleeve to expel liquid therefrom. Although the prior art has provided numerous such cleaning implements, not all such implements are entirely satisfactory in performance. A principal drawback with many known sleeve-type mops is that it is difficult to completely expel liquid from the mop during the wringing operation. Another drawback is that such mops can be difficult to operate. The present invention is addressed towards overcoming these drawbacks.
In its broadest sense, the invention contemplates a cleaning implement that includes a shaft, a mop that comprises a plurality of liquid absorbent members, such as strings, disposed at one end of the shaft, and a wringing sleeve. The wringing sleeve is moveable axially with respect to the shaft and is rotatable relative thereto.
In accordance with a first preferred embodiment of the invention, the wringing sleeve forms a part of a wringer that generally comprises the wringing sleeve and an operator gripping handle that is connected to the sleeve. The wringing sleeve is movable over a range of travel between a mopping position and a range of wringing positions, in which wringing positions the wringing sleeve covers and compresses at least a portion of the mop to thereby expel liquid from the mop. The operator gripping handle is rotatable relative to the wringing sleeve through at least a portion of the axial range of travel.
In accordance with a second preferred embodiment of the invention, the cleaning implement includes a shaft, a mop disposed at one end of the shaft, and a wringing sleeve that includes a volute which includes a generally helicoid surface. The volute assists the sleeve in twisting the mop strings or strips about the shaft to thereby assist in expelling liquid. Most preferably, the shaft includes a drive that is mounted in a fixed position with respect to the shaft, wherein the helicoid surface of the volute defines a cam profile for the drive. Upon camming interaction of the drive with the helicoid surface, the wringing sleeve is biased to rotate relative to the shaft to thereby cause liquid to be expelled from the mop. The first and second preferred embodiments are not mutually exclusive and, to the contrary, the cleaning implement preferably embodies both of the foregoing preferred embodiments.
In accordance with a highly preferred embodiment of the invention, the cleaning implement includes a wringer with an operator gripping handle and a wringing sleeve with a volute and associated shaft drive as described above, and further includes a coupler that is interposed between the handle and the wringing sleeve. The coupler is rotatably coupled to either the handle or the wringing sleeve, and the coupler further releasably rotatably couples with the other one of the handle and the wringing sleeve. At the commencement of the wringing operation, the operator may grasp the operator gripping handle and move the operator gripping handle relative to the shaft. The camming interaction between the drive and the volutes of the wringing sleeve biases the wringing sleeve to rotate relative to the shaft to thereby wring liquid from that portion of the mop that is covered by and compressed within the sleeve. During this portion of the wringing operation, the handle is not coupled to the wringing sleeve, and thus the user need only manually translate the handle axially with respect to the sleeve to cause the sleeve to rotate. The handle will not rotate with respect to the shaft, so that the operator thus will not need to manually rotate the operator gripping handle. Subsequently in the wringing operation, after the drive has cleared the volute, the operator gripping handle couples with the wringing sleeve such that the handle and sleeve will rotate as a unit. The user may exert a final wringing force on the mop and thereby expel even further liquid from the mop, without needing to release the handle.
Further features of the preferred embodiments of the invention are described here and below and in the accompanying drawings. In the following description, reference is sometimes made to the xe2x80x9ctop,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cbottom,xe2x80x9d or other regions of the cleaning implement. It should be understood that these terms are used solely for convenient reference, inasmuch as the cleaning implement may be used omnidirectionally.